Zeus Justice
by Ashery24
Summary: Mis headccanons sobre el padre de Apollo. Como se llamaba, como fue su vida, su enamoramiento por Thalassa y su muerte. Entre otras cosas.


Volví despues de un mes de vacaciones. Perdón por no subir nada antes pero decidí tomarme agosto festivo...igualmente apenas tuve conexión todo el mes. Para retomar un poco el ritmo vengo con este fic qué es, básicamente, puro headcannon.

Uno de los personajes de los que menos sabemos es el padre de Apollo. El hombre ni siquiera tiene nombre. Pero yo tengo varios headcannons sobre él y al final decidí escribirlos. Aunque esto es un cumulo de headcannon me he mantenido totalmente cannon.

Espero que disfruten, igualmente.

* * *

Zeus Justice nació en el año 1991. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos castaños. Fue hijo único, hijo de una fiscal y un juez.

A Zeus nunca le gusto el mundo jurídico. Sus padres siempre insistían en que fuera abogado pero él no quería. Zeus siempre había soñado con ser mago desde que era pequeño.

Cuando Zeus tenia 15 años empezó a hacer magia callejera. Sus padres seguían insistiendo en que estudiara, alegando que la magia no le daría un futuro seguro.

Puede que no le diera un futuro seguro pero, a los 16 años, Zeus ya empezaba a ser famoso. Las actuaciones callejeras ya se habían convertido en espectáculos en varios bares con contrato.

A los 17, Zeus ya tenía su propio estilo de vestir. Siempre llevaba ropa de color rojo, con un chaleco negro. Zeus amaba el color rojo.

A los 18, Zeus era famoso por su magia. Sus trucos casi siempre tenían que ver con la electricidad, creando hermosas luces, sobrecogedoras chispas, diminutos pero terroríficos rayos.

A los 19 los padres de Zeus ya se cansaron de la magia de su hijo y le dieron un ultimátum. O las leyes y una vida segura, o la magia y una vida azarosa.

Zeus siempre había sido muy animado, rebelde, juguetón, tranquilamente _cool_ y algo creído. Con ansias de libertad, de ser quien quería ser. Así que eligió la magia y al día siguiente del ultimátum, Zeus ya había desparecido totalmente de la vida de sus padres.

El año 20 de Zeus fue el mas duro. El dinero que ganaba le daba lo suficiente para subsistir pero nada mas. Siempre iba con el dinero justo aunque poco a poco su fama iba aumentando aún mas.

Cuando tenía 21 el cielo se abrió para Zeus. Había sido invitado a actuar con la Troupe Gramarye, la mas famosa del país. Zeus creía que aquello era lo mejor que le había podido pasar en su vida pero...

Lo mejor fue ella. Una chica de 16 años, con un traje de maga azul claro, con dos trenzas castañas, con unos hermosos y azules ojos. Su nombre Thalassa Gramarye.

La chica que le hacía ponerse nervioso y actuar torpe y tímido, ante ella, cuando él había sido un rompecorazones desde los 14. La chica mas hermosa que había visto jamas un mago. La chica que robo el corazón de Zeus con solo una hechizante mirada.

Despues de la actuación Zeus y Thalassa empezaron ha hablar. Hablaban mucho, los dos se sentían tímidos pero a gusto con él otro. Eso no gustaba a Magnifi. Eso no gustaba a Zak y Valant.

A los pocos meses, Zeus confesó su amor a Thalassa, esperando ser rechazado, pero ella correspondió su amor. Pero Magnifi no lo aprobaba. Alegaba que la diferencia de edad era demasiada y que Thalassa aún era menor pero Zeus creía que había algo mas. Estaba seguro de que no le gustaba la idea de que él se involucrara con  
Thalassa porque no pertenecía a la Troupe.

A los 17 años Thalassa se escapo de la Troupe. Zeus, ya con 22, la había convencido de que era mejor para ella que no se quedara mas y Thalassa, viendo la oscuridad que empezaba a surgir alrededor de los Gramarye, acepto.

Pero esa no fue la única razón por la que Thalassa huyo. Ella estaba embrazada desde hacia ya tres meses de Zeus, cosa que sabía que su padre no aprobaría.

Aun así los futuros padres estaban muy emocionados por tener un hijo propio. Zeus, gracias a su actuación de hacia un año con la Troupe Gramarye, y a su propia perseverancia y cabezonería, empezó a hacer grandes trucos que les reportaban dinero. Thalassa, embarazada y sin poder ya hacer magia, le ayudaba en todo lo posible.

A los 7 meses nació Apollo. Tenía el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre. Thalassa, al ver a su hijo recién nacido, bromeo en que lo único que tenia de ella era el color del cabello, que por lo demás era igualito a Zeus. Zeus rió y dijo que también tenia el maravilloso don de Thalassa, sus ojos que siempre veían la verdad.

Pero entonces todo acabó. Cuando había pasado 8 meses del nacimiento de Apollo y faltaba un mes para que Zeus cumpliera los 24, la tragedia ocurrió.

Zeus había ido a practicar un truco pero algo fallo. De repente hubo una explosión, inundando el edificio donde Zeus, practicaba en llamas. Thalassa, que había ido a ver con Apollo como su marido practicaba, huyo del edificio con su hijo en brazos.

Madre e hijo salieron practicamente indemnes pero Zeus murió entre las llamas.

El truco había fallado. El truco había sido...¿manipulado?. Quizá, ya que hay gente que dice que, horas antes del incendio, vieron a un hombre sospechoso entrar en el edificio. Un hombre con chistera negra. Aunque jamas se llego a demostrar nada y el caso se cerro, quedando como un simple accidente.

Zeus tenia 23 cuando murió. Thalassa apenas había cumplido los 19. Apollo no llegaba al año.

Lo único que podía hacer Thalassa era pedir ayuda a su padre. Pero él no quería a Apollo así que Thalassa tenia que elegir. O una vida en las calles para un bebe y su madre casi adulta, o una vida en la Troupe sin su hijo, al que tendría que dejar en un orfanato.

Thalassa decidió dejar a su hijo en un orfanato, viendo que ella no le podría dar una vida estable, ya que su magia no era lo suficiente buena para que pudiera darles una buena calidad de vida.

Thalassa dejo a su hijo en el orfanato, con solo su nombre y su brazalete, deseando que tuviera una buena vida y que no recordara la horrible muerte de su padre.

Apollo tuvo un buena vida. Aún así, en lo mas profundo de su subconsciente, Apollo recordaba el incendio que mato a su padre, haciendo que tuviera varias pesadillas sobre aquello a lo largo de su vida y que, si algún día le preguntaran sobre aquello, Phoenix vería cinco psicocandados negros y Athena detectaría el trauma que se escondía en su corazón.

* * *

Vale..se supone que esto apenas llegaría a las 500 palabras...he hecho mas de 1000. En fin , aquí mis headcannons sobre el padre de Apollo. La verdad es que los headcanoons tienen una razón de ser:

-Lo de Zeus es porque en la mitologia Griega Zeus era el padre de Apollo. Y considerando que en la mitologia griega Metis es madre de la diosa Atenea y en los DD la madre de Athena se llama Metis... Lo de Zeus es practicamente canon. Del nombre también salen los trucos eléctricos y el cabello rubio.

-Lo de los padres en el mundo legal es porque me parece una dulce y graciosa ironia el hecho de que los abuelos paternos de Apollo esten en ese mundo pero su padre lo odie.

-Zeus y Apollo comparten ropa parecida porque me gusta la idea. El color rojo y el chaleco es de los dos.

-Lo de que la muerte de Zeus fue por Magnifi...no lo tengo muy claro. Para mi es un "quizá". Aun así lo comparto, dejandolo al aire, por mis dudas ante el headcannon

-Zeus muere a los 23 como Clay. Eso esta hecho a propósito.

-Thalassa tiene 40 en el AJ y Apollo, 22. Por lo que Thalassa dio a luz con 18. No es muy difícil llegar a el porque de que Thalassa abandonara a Apollo.

-Los psicocandados negros se suponen que son por traumas que están en lo profundo del subconsciente (si mi conocimiento de los DD no me falla)...y quería hacer un paralelismo entre la muerte del padre de Edgeworth y el de Apollo. Porque según yo Miles y Apollo se parecen mucho.

Y si, alguna vez, alguien quiere usar alguno de estos headcanons puede hacerlo mientras me de crédito y me avise, que me rompí la cabeza para pensarlos.


End file.
